


Champion's Chronicle

by Zenlord22



Series: Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenlord22/pseuds/Zenlord22
Summary: Follow Alfred Hawke as he rises to champion but soon is in a war He tried to avoid. It is narrated by Varric, who is being interrogated by a seeker for answers.
Relationships: Hawke & Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120229





	Champion's Chronicle

In the city of chains, darkness covers the land as an army bearing the Chantry Seekers’ insignia stands in an orderly fashion outside a mansion. Two drag a dwarf inside, tossing him onto a chair and removing the bag covering his face. "Well, I've had more pleasant welcomes." He states.

From the shadows of the darkroom reveals the seekers’ leader, Cassandra. "I'm Cassandra, Seeker of the Chantry." The dwarf offers a smug look in return. "And just what are you seeking?”  
"The Champion."

The dwarf hesitated for a second. “She doesn't mean...shit.”  
"Which one?" The Seeker became agitated, throwing a book and threateningly stabbing it. "You know which one!" She yelled. The dwarf took a look at the text before him for a moment. “She does mean him. I thought he buried this at Sundermount.” The book was the chronicle of Donavan Hawke, a mage that rose to the title Champion of Kirkwall, and how he got swept into the middle of a war that could bring the end of Thedas.

Last he saw this literature piece, Hawke had it buried at Sundermount. Even if someone dug it up, it was written with encryption that only he and his fellow companions, such as the dwarf now sitting before it, could read. "You know exactly why I'm here. Time to start talking, dwarf. They tell me your good at it." Cassandra hissed. “Better give her something, or else I'm a nug’s next meal.”  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Start at the beginning." The dwarf started to relay false information, hoping that the truth would stay buried.

It was at the edge of the battlefield in Ostagar. The fight was a slaughter-fest as Darkspawn poured throughout the region, killing whatever was alive. A group was attacked by a mage and his brother, quickly dispatched by both steel and magic. "Scouts, we will have to face them sooner or later."  
"Then we make our stand here; prepare yourself."

The brothers readied themselves as the horde charged, not letting anything get past them. Many fell by the mage's fire before reaching the top of the hill on which the siblings stood. Any that did make it were frozen by a blast of ice and shattered by the sword-wielding brother's long sword. The horde regrouped once more, intending to destroy both the mage and the brother.

"We can't keep this up."  
"Perhaps we will be lucky, and they will run out of Darkspawn." The siblings commented as another wave came in. This time the melee brother took the lead once again and kept control of the lone hilltop. Suddenly the real fight came; an ogre charged but failed to run over the siblings. It grabbed at the ground and lifted a big chunk of earth, tossing it at our valiant heroes. The mage shot a firebolt and rendered the boulder useless in mid-air.

The daring swordsman charged, slicing at one leg and then stabbing the other. This crippled the ogre and allowed the mage to summon the fade itself to tear the vicious ogre apart. This victory only lasted for a second as the Darkspawn surrounded them immediately after. When all hope seemed lost, a dragon materialized and swooped...

The dwarf was slapped in the face roughly. "Bullshit! That's not what really happened." The Seeker snarled. “Well, the first time someone's ever hated a good tale!” The dwarf thought. Then he spoke. "Does that not match the story you've heard, Seeker?"  
"I'm not interested in stories. I came here to find the truth."  
"And what makes you think I know the truth?"  
“She should know I don't have my old spy network with the war going on.”  
"Don't lie to me! You knew him before he became the Champion!"  
"Even if I did, I don't know where he is now."  
"Do you know what is at stake here?"  
"Let me guess: your Chantry lies in ruins, and the entire world is on the brink of war, and you need the one person who can put it back together."  
"The Champion was at the heart of it when it all began. If you can't point me to him, then tell me all you know."  
"You aren't worried I'll make it up as I go?”  
"Not at all."  
“She clearly won't give in and will accept it only if what I say is true. I guess I have no choice.”  
"You'll need to hear the whole story then." And he began to spin a tale that would not be what the Seeker had expected.


End file.
